marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Nithya, Codename Seer
Category:Heroes Processing Please, only let User:Nhlott review this form. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name'':' Nithya 'Alias/Codename:' Seer '''Born: 250 years ago, on Olympia. Family: Aurelle / Sparx (mother), Makkari / Hurricane (father) Gender: Female Species'':' Eternal / Homo Erectus-Aeternam 'Affiliation:' Avengers, Lieutenant '''Transportation: Flight/Acrobatics 'Personality:' Nithya is selfless and committed to protecting mankind. She is very patriotic, as well as proud of being an Eternal, and as a result, is a natural enemy of the Deviants. She gets a bit sad at times, due to losing her teammates of the Future Foundation. She is unnaturally intellectual and wise due to her powers. She has learned to speak over 3,000 languages, including those that along time have been lost and forgotten. Her cover persona is Nithya Demetrias, a young professor of Harvard University. 'History:' Aurelle (known as Sparx), the infamous matter manipulator, likely the most powerful Eternal of the New Breed, met Makkari (known as Hurricane), who is one of the most infamous Eternals, well known for being a great aid to humanity, while stationed at Olympus. They handled a short affair, and in short, he impregnated her. Due to his occupation, he couldn't aid Aurelle during her pregnancy, and nine short months later, she bore a daughter, and named her Nithya, meaning everlasting. Nithya moved to Titan, the moon of Saturn, together with her mother, at the age of 11. Although she was the youngest Eternal born thus far, already at that age she demonstrated great power, specifically in premonition, and psionics. As any new Eternal would, she attracted attention from the public. As the fourth host stepped forward, a sixth generation of Eternals started to rise, which she became a part of. They often received training on Titan, taught to deal with the Deviant enemy, which was slowly growing. Nithya quickly grew patriotic and proud of being an Eternal, and grew an insatiable hatred for Deviants. Decades passed like months for Nithya, just as for any Eternal, and she grew tired of handling the easy protection of mortals from out in Titan. She returned to the Earth, and was stationed at Olympia, which at the time, was rather close to Lemuria, the Deviant capital. She slowly gained notoriety for defeating a Deviant general. Slowly, yet surely, Nithya realized the Deviants weren't humanity's, nor Earth's, biggest troubles. She foresaw a great disaster in her future. She sought a group to join in which she could effectively protect the Earth. She joined and left many teams, trying her luck with S.H.I.E.L.D, the 50-State Initiative, the Alpha Flight and more. Later on, she met Reed Richards, leader of the Future Foundation. They became close and in short time, she was offered a place in their team. It was an opportunity she couldn't miss. She took his offer, and became a part of their team, slowly fitting herself into the team and forming bonds with her teammates. It was the dawn of the Cataclysm, the world in havoc, when she joined the Future Foundation. The world was in war with itself. Nithya sensed the disaster in her visions from long ago (which she didn't share with anyone) coming to life. She was in the midst of battling The Sinister Six, side by side with her teammates. Suddenly, a large noise was heard, and shook her surroundings. Everything then blacked out. Covered in dust, yet seemingly still all well, she woke up in a pile of her allies' and enemies' corpses. She didn't understand what happened at first, but then it hit her: Her visions came to life. Not knowing what to do, she started sobbing, and firing energy bolts at the bodies of the Sinister Six, or at least the five left of them. She then noticed some survivors around her, though escaping the scene, running for their lives. She then recieved a vital piece of information: A way they sometimes used on Olympia to bring humans to life, though, it would take away a large amount of her power away. She took the risk. She summoned some of her life force's cosmic energy into her hand. Without it, she felt extremely weakened. She spread it over her allies, but nothing seemed to happen. She then flew away in tears. Along the course of the year, she aided several heroes to rebuild New York City, and she even helped rebuild a great amount of Olympia. Upon aiding in this task, she realized she wasn't immortal, nor as powerful as she used to be anymore. She also came upon a man named Malcolm Knox, who goes by the name Militia. She befriended him, and then was told by him that he was the leader of the Avengers, and that they were looking for new heroes. She immediately accepted the offer, looking for a new beginning. Since then, she has been working with the Avengers, rebuilding destroyed locations over the world, and fighting the forces of evil. Slowly, she rose up in the ranks and got the spot of the Lieutenant as well. Deep down, she still regrets her lack of insistence... 'Powers and Weaknesses:' Powers: Eternals have shared powers, that don't differentiate from one another's, which are: *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': As an eternal, she has the ability to project cosmic energy from her eyes and hands, and manipulate the energy as well. It can be used in many differents ways, such as offensively as laser rays or defensively as an energy shield. *'Life Force': The life force of all Eternals is augmented with cosmic energy, allowing them to become immortal, though due to her sacrifice of a large amount of such energy, she has become vulnerable. Though, this also allows her to become much more physically resistant to disease, poison, and injuries. She can also live for thousands of years. *'Physical Enhancement': Her physical properties are enhanced, giving her superhuman strength, and amazing reflexes, agility, speed and endurance. *'Uni-Mind': The Eternals are connected to the Uni-Mind, allowing them to telepathetically communicate with each other and process information from one another, as well as store information. Eternals also possess their own unique abilities, and each one has psionic powers to a different degree. *Nithya is boldly a telepath, one who has the ability to read minds, and project the thoughts of others, as well as manipulate them. *She is psychokinetic, which means she attains the ability to manipulate astral energies, most oftenly to control objects without having to physically touch them. *She also possesses premonition, and as such, she is retrocognitive, clairvoyant, and precognitive. She also developed enhanced intuition as a result. Weakness(es): *As she sacrificed some of her life force, she is no longer a normal Eternal, and is highly vulnerable to over-exertion of using her psionic powers, as they stress her mind heavily. She can also face over-exertion of connection with the Uni-Mind. 'Possessions and Equipment:' MarvelCharDel8.jpg|Her suit. NithyaAmulet.jpg|An amulet, which her mother Aurelle left her. NithyaRayGun.jpg|A gun, which shoots rays of preserved cosmic energy, in radiation form. NithyaVial.jpg|A vial, containing cosmic energy. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 12:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- The only issue I can see is the major name-drops. You could keep the meeting Mr. Fantastic, but he fighting alongside the others is pushing it a bit, but other than that it seems to be in order. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 17:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 17:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Then you're all set "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 17:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC)